Always
by SouthernGirl26
Summary: Two part one shot set after Super Cool Party People! ROGAN!


A/N: So the episode Super Cool Party People popped in my head today and I don't know about many of you but I thought it was missing something

**A/N: So the episode Super Cool Party People popped in my head today and I don't know about many of you but I thought it was missing something. Here's my take on it! This will be a one-shot! I hope you enjoy! I don't own Gilmore Girls!**

Logan awoke to the feeling of pain all through his body. He was still really groggy from all the medication. He gently and quietly sat up making sure not to wake her. As he turned his head to the side Logan saw Rory, who was still in her dress from the day before sleeping in a small chair. He could only imagine how uncomfortable she was. Logan watched her for several minutes before Rory started to stir and open her eyes.

"Hey Ace".

She smiled as she got up out of the chair and made her way to his side.

"Hey" Rory repeated as she took his hand in hers.

"How did you sleep?"

"Ok, I guess. I would have slept better with you beside me" he murmured as he pulled her closer to him.

Leaning in she placed a soft kiss on his forehead. As she leaned the top of her dress fell away from her skin revealing her bare chest.

"I love the view".

Rory hit him playfully.

"Logan".

"I'm only human Ace!"

Rory rolled her eyes.

"You have too many injuries to even be thinking about blue".

"Honey, I'm home" Finn announced walking into Logan's room with Colin behind him.

"Rory, we brought everything you told us too and one thing you didn't" Colin replied looking at Logan.

"If you brought everything I asked for where is it?"

Finn walked over to the edge of Logan's bed.

"You see love, your clothes, makeup, computer, and everything else is in a room".

"What room?" Logan asked.

"The hotel room we booked down the street".

She looked at Logan with a serious look on her face.

"I'm not leaving".

"Ace, you have been here all night you need to take a break".

"I don't want to leave you" she whispered as a few stray tears ran down her cheeks.

Logan looked at his two friends "Give us a minute".

"No problem mate" Finn responded as he and Colin exited the room. As soon as they were gone Logan turned his attention back to Rory.

"I'm ok Rory. I'm not going anywhere" he finished as he leaned his forehead against hers.

"I love you Ace" Logan whispered.

"I love you too Logan" she repeated as he wiped the remaining of her tears away.

The couple stayed close for a few minutes longer enjoying the comfort of the closeness.

Rory slowly pulled away "I'll be back in twenty minutes".

"Thirty" Logan bargained.

"Twenty five" Rory shot back.

"Twenty eight" he countered.

"Logan".

He gave her a pleading look.

"Ok fine, twenty eight minutes it is I surrender" Rory remarked in defeat.

Rory took Logan's hand in hers and gave it a light squeeze. As she reluctantly got up off the side of his bed he pulled her hand to his lips and placed a kiss on it. On cue, she placed her free hand on his cheek and kissed him softly on the lips. The two were interrupted by Finn.

"Get a room" he muttered as he pulled the curtain that was hanging near Logan's bed.

Hearing Finn's exclamation made the two start laughing. Still holding on to his hand Rory got up again. She looked at Logan with a pleading look on her face.

"It will be ok I promise. Go take care of yourself for a little while. I'm in good hands right guys?"

"Of course Huntz".

Logan winked at Rory as he whispered _go._

"In twenty eight minutes I'll be back. Take good care of him guys if you don't you will have me to answer too" she stated glaring at them.

Rory quickly ran up and gave Logan a light peck of the cheek before releasing his hand and walking towards the door. She turned and got a quick glance at the three before leaving the room.

"Hey Colin you took".

Colin stopped him mid sentence.

"Stephanie's at the room waiting for her just in case".

"Thanks man".

While the three friends chatted Rory made her way to the hotel and up to the room. As she opened the door she saw Stephanie sitting on the bed.

"Hey Steph, I'm so glad you are here" she replied as she hugged Stephanie.

"I'm always here for you".

Pulling back Stephanie started:

"How about a shower while I order food? What would you like to eat?"

"Chinese sounds good".

"Ok, I'll order it while you shower".

Stephanie started to place the order as Rory walked to the bathroom for a shower. She let the hot water run over her tired, sore, tension-filled body as she closed her eyes and took several deep breaths trying to relax. Her mind drifted to Logan and how scared she had been when Colin called. He was the one for her she knew that. She would spend the rest of her life with him. The mere thought of spending one day without him scared her.

**A/N: Part two will be up soon! I hope tomorrow!! I hope you liked it!**


End file.
